¿un cuento de hadas?
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: una princesa,un caperusito verde,un hermanastro,una hermanastra,un bosque,dos lobos que pasara


Narrador: esta es la historia de una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño y demasiado largo que vivía en una torre que era custodiado por una loba feroz…

Nanoha: ¿una loba? no que las torres son custodiadas por dragones

Narrador: tu sigue la narración ok. Bueno donde me quede a si era custodiado por una loba feroz de nombre arf. Esa loba no permitía que nadie llegara a la princesa. un día un chico miedoso se interno en el bosque para ir a dejarle unos panecillos a su abuela el nombre del chico era…

Nanoha: por fin que historia va ser

Narrador: ya, que la estoy contando yo signum átala quieres para que cierre la boca. Bueno decía que el chico se llamaba yunno…

Yunno: oye yo no soy miedoso

Narrador: cállate maldito hurón. De acuerdo yunno se interno en el bosque para dejarle panecillos a su abuela porque estaba harto de tener que servir a sus malvados hermanastros chrono y fate…

Chrono y fate: oye nosotros no somos malos- dijeron a unisonó

Narrador: ya esta bueno déjenme terminar sí. Bueno chrono y fate lo obligaban a servirle cuando la lindy-san no estaba, ella siempre andaba recogiendo niños de la calle (qué bueno que lindy-san no está aquí) por eso nunca estaba en casa ese día tenían que ir chrono y fate a ver a su abuela pero no querían a sí que enviaron a yunno era eso o lavar la ropa un mes. Yunno iba por el bosque que de alguna forma no era colorido y alegre era tenebroso algo que no asía contraste con el ya que fate y chorno lo obligaron a ir con una caperuza verde el que de por si era miedoso se espanto a un mas cuando un lobo azul le salió de entre las ramas rugiendo el no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo el lobo lo único que quería era que le sacara una espina de su pata. Yunno que avía salido corriendo ni se dio cuenta a que hora se desvió del camino muy asustado saco su celular y decidió llamar a chorno

_ alo quien habla

_chrono me perdí no sé donde estoy

_ fate sabía que enviarlo no era buena idea tenemos que ir por el

_ Diablos y donde esta

_pues dice que se perdió

_entonces apúrate ante que lindy-san regrese y nos regañe

_claro, tonto ya vamos por ti

Narrador: chrono y fate se encaminaron por el bosque siguiendo las piedras que le dijeron a yunno dejara en el camino para no perderse y efectivamente a si lo izo hasta que le salió el lobo

_chrono esta es la última piedra

_entonces donde estará ese… ay mama

Narrador: chorno grito al ver al lobo azul salir del los arbustos corrió a esconderse detrás de fate que era la única que no tenia miedo (al parecer eras mas gallinas que una chica)

_que tienes lobo azul- pregunta fate

_me clave una espina

Narrador: fate ayudo al lobo de nombre zafira y este a cambio los llevo hasta donde yunno el estaba muy espantado

_tonto apúrate que está oscureciendo

_pero no se por donde es el camino de regreso

_lo siento pero cuando oscurece este bosque tiene una trampa pues todos los caminos se cierran y te llevan hasta la torre y si quieres salir tienes que acabar con la loba feroz

_pero tu nos puedes ayudar eres un lobo

_si pero la loba me da miedo

_zafira llévanos al castillo no le tememos a una lobita-dijo chrono muy seguro de si mismo

_como quieran

Narrador: zafira, yunno, fate y chrono se encaminaron a la torre mas alta al llegar zafira empezó a retroceder pero chrono saco un collar y se lo puso para que no escapara…

Nanoha: pero de dónde sacaron el collar

Narrador: eso es lo de menos y como te soltaste shamal tápale la boca con algo. Continuo ellos se iban a internar en el castillo para llegar a la torre

_este es el plan zafira la distrae diciéndole cosas bonitas y nosotros entramos entendieron

_ yo no lo quiero hacer

_ok vamos-dijo ignorando a zafira por completo

Narrador: ellos entraron al castillo pero arf salió inmediatamente a recibirlos y no amistosamente.

_si quieres llegar a la princesa tendrán que pasar sobre mi

_h-hola soy z-zafira

_arf

_m-me gu-gusta tu pelaje

_lindas garras zafira

_bien apúrense vamos-dijo susurrando

_creo que esta es la torre- dijo chrono

Narrador: al entrar a la torre tuvieron sus problemas para saber quien tendría que despertar a la princesa

_yo la levantare-dice chrono-soy el mas apuesto

_lo hare yo-dice yunno-soy el mas inteligente

_alto-dice fate recogiendo una nota-aquí dice que no importa quien la bese solo se levantara al beso del verdadero amor

_ok voy primero-dice chrono quien la besa y no se levanta

_jajaja te dije que era yo el que la despertaría-igualmente yunno la besa y tampoco la despierta

_ya déjense de bromas-dice fate quien se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios

Narrador: la princesa lentamente abrió los ojos y la primera silueta que distinguió fue la de fate

_quien me levanto del hechizo quien es mi salvador

_ejem fui yo- dice fate dando un paso adelante

_os doy gracias mi salvadora… ¿Cómo te llamas?

_no ay tiempo vamos rápido

Narrador: los cuatro bajaron del castillo y al llegar a la entrada se sorprendieron al ver a dos lobos muy felizmente abrazados

_ ¿zafira?

_gracias fate, por ti descubrí lo dulce que puede llegar a ser arf

_oh claro, este zafira nos podrías mostrar el camino de regreso a casa

_claro cualquier cosa por ti fate

Narrador: la pareja de lobos se encaminaros hasta la casa de fate siendo seguido por todos

_ bueno aquí los dejo que les baja bien

_hasta luego Safira-kun, arf-san

Narrador: al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en la salita esperando por lindy-san

_gah que cansado estoy

_oye princesa ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto yunno

_oh yo soy nanoha, takamashi nanoha y mi salvadora me podría decir su nombre

_ fate testarossa

_oh muchas gracias por salvarme fate

Narrador: en ese momento llega lindy-san y se sorprende al ver a nanoha ahí

_disculpa jovencita ¿me podría decir quien es?

_ claro yo soy nanoha la princesa que estaba atrapada en la torre mas alta del castillo en el bosque y fui rescatada por fate

_eso es cierto pero que asían en el bosque

Narrador: y a si fate le cuenta toda la historia de cómo rescataron a la princesa y tenían dos lobos mascota(que según se quedaron en el bosque pero en verdad los siguieron)

_ok hija tu novia se puede quedar pero duermen en camas separadas

_mama no es mi no…

_gracias lindy-san

_por favor dime mama, pero ¿para cuándo es la boda?

**FIN**

Narrador: y bien que les pareció

Nanoha: me encanto la historia

Narrador: pero que creo que tu deberías ser escapista

Nanoha: nya ha ha ha porque todavía dice narrador si ya termino la historia

Hayate: cierto

Todos: hayate te vamos a matar

Bueno pues les dejo esta pequeña historia pues pa que se rían un rato

Bueno pues dejen comentarios cualquier cosa

Nos vemos adiosito


End file.
